Massacro
The Dewbauchee Massacro is a 2-door grand tourer featured in the The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Massacro is heavily based on 2nd generation Aston Martin Vanquish. The upper front bumper duct is similar to the Corvette Stingray C7. The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The rear end shows some resemblance to the Ferrari 360 and the Ferrari F430. The Massacro, like its real-life counterpart, features a large integrated CFRP element across the lower half of its front bumper. Unlike all 21st century Aston Martin production models (excluding the Cygnet and V12 Zagato), the Massacro does not include chrome trim around its side windows or on any side formations. The car also features a tall front quarter panel duct, unlike most Aston Martin models. Like its real life counterpart, the cars' sides feature an integrated CFRP side skirt elements. The Massacro's rear fascia design is similar to the real 2nd Generation Vanquish, with a panel between the tail lights and the manufacturer logo in the mid upper area, giving it more resemblance to that of the Rapid GT. There are however big differences in the plate and exhaust area along with a more pronounced spoiler outline. The overall shape and greenhouse area strongly resembles that of GTA IV's Super GT. Performance The Massacro is a fast, agile vehicle. It is capable of reaching high acceleration while also maintaining good handling. When it is drag racing with most sports cars, this is best choice for the players to do highway runs due to having the highest top speed in the "Sports" car class. Overview Gallery Massacro-GTAV-frontview.jpg|A Massacro in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Massacro-GTAV-custom.jpg|A customised Massacro in a promotional screenshot. Sada.png|The Massacro (middle) along with two other cars included in the update. Massacro-GTAV.jpg|The Massacro as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Massacro-Dewbauchee-engine-gtav.jpg|Engine close up. Modifications Locations * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player. * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $275,000 in GTA Online. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Massacro is: **''GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM. *The name Massacro is Italian for ''massacre, a word related to vanquish, which is the name of the Aston Martin model the car is based on. *Given that the Massacro is based off the new Vanquish, it makes it likely at the higher end of the current Dewbauchee range, above the Rapid GT, which is based off the Aston Martin V8 Vantage (Vantage Volante for the convertible version), and replaces the Super GT, which is based off the Aston Martin DBS, just as the Vanquish replaces the DBS in real life. *Following with the Rapid GT, the Massacro is the second model in the GTA series to feature CF-backed lighting. *Similar to the modelling error of the F620, the engine model for the Massacro only appears with eight manifolds. *With the correct modifications, the Massacro can be made to look like the Aston Martin Vantage GT3. *The Massacro has a similar rear end to the Rapid GT and Exemplar, albeit with a different exhaust configuration and a more pronounced rear lip spoiler. This might be a reference on how almost all Aston Martin models look the same. *The Massacro is the second car to have its manufacturer's name on a spoiler of the car, likely for use in motorsport, the first being the Jester. *It has the same wheel design as the Obey Tailgater. *The first images introducing the Massacro has the vehicle with customizations on, like the vented hood. *Unlike it's real life counterpart, the Massacro uses a manual transmission instead of the automatic transmission which is standard on its real life counterpart, the Aston Martin Vanquish. Since every ground vehicle has an unusual automatic transmission. *The Massacro has Daytime Running Lamp, but unlike any other car that has it, it can be turned off. Navigation }} de:Massacro_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee